Helghast Hierarchy
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Jenzen wanted nothing but to find his wife and protect his empire... A massive threat will force him to do something the Helghast have never wanted to get what he wants. Chapters infrequent, doesn't follow games, rated T for violence, profanity and death.


**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back for another story, this one about Killzone. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Killzone, Sony, Guerrilla Games, Guerrilla Cambridge and a few others do.**

The Helghast Empire was a massive military machine, the war with the ISA was to be something to be remembered for years to come.

Then the arrogant ego of a fool, the man whose death would be a blessing to the empire, killed 2.3 Billion Helghast citizens.

Jorhan Stahl…

The Helghast Commando: Jenzen Andrews, aimed his LS13 Shotgun while he turned on his radio.

"Khal, Graeham, move in… Damned Black Hand…" Jenzen cursed before he took cover.

It had been 3 weeks since the man had been murdered by a Shadow Marshal, who was then apparently killed by a Helghast Sniper.

The Black Hand, a Helghast terrorist organization which was then attacking the ISA, turned their attention to killing Helghast soldiers who weren't supporting them.

"I got 3 Black Hand Operatives up on the roof, all with StA409 Keyzers… Another 6 inside… These idiots are going to start another damn war…" Jenzen heard from Khal, he could see the engineer from his vantage point.

"Their Helghast terrorists, Khal… They want war, much as my father despises the ISA, I do not want another war with them like this." Jenzen said while he crept down the stairs towards a trooper.

He raised his shotgun and shot the man in the head and watched him drop to the ground before he stepped over the killed terrorist.

"Break through their lines and get the data and hostage… Everyone else, keep them off Khal and Graeham, their going to ramp up attacks after that shot." Jenzen ordered, he was a simple Lieutenant, but being a commander of the New Helghast army had its perks.

"Lieutenant, I'm seeing ISA soldiers… What the hell are they passing to the Black Hand?" Jenzen heard from Nayla, the sniper of the 6-soldier squad asked while she looked down the scope of her StA61 Vultur rifle.

"There's ISA soldiers? We had sensors; how did they get into this op?" Jenzen asked, he pumped his shotgun before he stepped into the base and cursed.

"We're going loud… Kill all the Black Hand soldiers you encounter and avoid the ISA unless they become a problem to this mission." Jenzen ordered, he felt a burst of gunfire go over his head and shatter the painting above him.

He turned and shot the Black Hand Operative before he rolled behind cover.

2 more operatives emerged from the stairwell before Jenzen cocked his weapon. He watched one of the agents go to flank him. He looked at his StA-19 Reigner Pistol and pulled a M194 Grenade from his belt and tossed it.

He heard a shout before the man was thrown to the side and the other operative went to retreat, firing his rifle. Jenzen shot him in the chest and walked over to the wheezing soldier.

He executed the man with a headshot before he walked away, he still was questioning why there was ISA soldiers in the capital of the new site of the Helghast Empire.

"Nayla, do you have any sight on the hostage or the data? We need to get it and report this to high command… Damn ISA…" Jenzen hissed while he climbed the staircase, he brushed off his armor while he looked around.

"No… I'm looking at a Black Hand heavy… Done, rest of Sigma Squad is moving towards the hostage… I'll continue to keep watch and eliminate Black Hand soldiers while they emerge." Nayla said, there was the crack of her rifle while she fired again and killed another Black Hand Heavy.

"Keep me updated, this is the fourth outpost we've raided and I don't want to let them get away." Jenzen said before he saw bullets rush by his face before a Heavy dropped down and slammed into him.

Jenzen felt his shotgun get knocked out of his hands while he grappled with the Black Hand soldier.

He grunted before he slugged the man in the chest and then circled around the man.

He wrapped his hands around the neck of the Black Hand soldier and twisted, the man fell limp to the ground and Jenzen cursed himself for being caught off guard.

He grabbed his shotgun, cocked it and climbed the stairs, he had another personal reason to be on this mission as well.

He was also worried for his family at the moment.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. This game takes place after Shadow Fall and is going to take place from the Helgast's point of view. Next chapter will show Sigma Squad and explain Jenzen more. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
